Plan de amor
by zunadreyar
Summary: El pelirrojo ha comenzado a escribir un diario, ahi escribira su dia, a dia, en su plan para conquistar y enamorar a su amado, pero despistado castaño, cuando se le confiense al castaño, este, ¿lo rechazara o lo aceptara?. Yeah, hoy 13-11-15 subo 2 capitulos, el 2 y el 3.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Hola como están, ven, dije que los sábados o domingo actualizaría, y esta es mi nueva historia, "Plan de amor"

* * *

Día 1.

No sabia que palabras podría utilizar para decirle al castaño que le gustaba, no conseguía hablar, realmente tenia mucho miedo de hablar, ya lo había intentado mas de ocho veces, sin embargo, su voz desaparecía, su garganta se secaba y no podía decir ni una palabra, no importaba cuanto lo intentara, así de difícil eran las cosas, simplemente tenia miedo, mucho miedo, de que hubiera esa gran posibilidad de que el lo rechazara, no quería que lo odiara, no quería molestarlo, quería estar a su lado, pero últimamente no podía aguantar, entre mas tiempo pasaba, al estar cerca, su corazón comenzaba a latir, el nunca había sido alguien que se pudiera considerar tímido, sin embargo, con el, solo con el, temblaba y sudaba, no entendí muy bien las razones.

Ese seria su ultimo intento, si no lo lograba, ya no lo volvería a intentar, dicen que para ser feliz, pasar por muchas dificultades, que tu destino te pone obstáculos en tu camino, que debes superarlos y no rendirte, ¿Por qué tiene que ser así?, ¿Por qué no puede ser mas fácil?, yo no soy tan fuerte como para seguir con esto, durante toda mi vida me ha enfrentado a obstáculos muy difíciles, y aun así lo he logrado, ¿por que justo ahora no puedo lograr superar este obstáculo?, ¿Qué tiene de diferencia con los demás?.

Durante toda mi vida he estado con tantas personas, he besado tantas bocas y tocado tantos cuerpos, todas las chicas y chicos se rinden ante mi, ¿Por qué tu no?, ¿Por qué tu eres el único que me ha hecho sufrir de esta manera?, ¿en algo me equivoque?, aun no logro entender por que razón, mi corazón te ha elegido, de entre tanta gente, ¿Por qué no alguien mejor?, alguien que se de cuenta de mis sentimientos, tu pareces ser tan distraído.

Por tu culpa me siento así, por que no te haces responsable de haberte robado mi corazón, ¿Por qué rayos eres tan despistado e idiota?, eres realmente un tonto, enserio te odio tanto, ¿Cómo hare para que veas que estoy completamente enamorado por ti?, no sabes como odio esa parte de ti, y sin embargo... no sabes como te amo, ni siquiera yo mismo comprendo porque razón siento esto.

Sabes este sentimiento, con el tiempo parece que se ha vuelto muy molesto, a veces te he visto con otras personas platicando y siento un muy fuerte dolor en mi corazón, me molesta tanto que los demás te vean, te hablen, que te toquen, me molesta, que les sonrías y los miras, y aun ahora me pregunto por que no me miras, a mi, a mi antes que nadie, me molesta, me duele y sin embargo lo sigues haciendo como si fuese lo mejor del mundo ignorarme, en el pasado por lo menos me mirabas, por lo menor éramos amigos, se que aun lo somos, pero ya nada es como antes, parece ser que todo ha cambiado y ese cambio no me gusta para nada.

Aun con todo este tiempo, nos podemos ver, y aun a veces nos peleamos, y aun con todo el tiempo que ha pasado a veces salimos a comer, a jugar, al cine, es muy divertido pasar tiempo contigo, sabes, me gustan los sábados y domingos, son mis días favoritos, por que esos días puedo estar contigo, aunque no es totalmente por ti, también me gustan por que ese día también puedo estar con Stan y Kenny, con el tiempo, mas ahora en la secundaria, parece que nos hemos distanciado, pero eso no es así, los cuatro lo sabemos ¿no Eric?.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

 _ **Se que es lo mas corto de el mundo y lo lamento, pero ultimamente mi vida se ha complicado.** _

* * *

Últimamente he pensado que lo primero para completar mi plan de que seas mío, lo principal seria acercarme mas a ti, digo debería pasar mas tiempo contigo, se que ser muy difícil permanecer a tu lado mucho tiempo, sin embargo quiero intentarlo, permanecer cerca de ti, ese es mi objetivo principal, algunas chicas dicen, "Lo único que necesito estar a su lado para ser feliz", así que hare lo mismo que ellas, he intentare estar a su lado, aunque sea un minuto.

Hoy el plan lo he comenzado, he querido verte y estar cerca de ti, todo esto esta perfectamente calculado, he buscado la manera de seguirte y hare lo que sea necesario para que tu Eric estés de mi lado, somos amigos y todos, pero yo te quiero mas que como a un amigo, mis sentimientos son muy diferentes a los tuyos lo se, pero ya ha pasado tanto tiempo y desde que comprendí lo que sentía intente que estos sentimientos por ti desaparecieran, pero no es tan fácil como podría parecer, la primera vez que lo intente me dolió mucho y no pude aguantarlo, varias veces lo intente pero aun así no pude lograrlo.

Para alguien como yo, que solo se ha enamorado 3 veces en su vida, de las cuales 2 han sido chicas me es difícil creer que me he enamorado de un chico y no cualquier chico, me he enamorado del mismísimo diablo, de Eric Cartman, el chico que me ha maltratado y humillado desde que tengo la mas mínima memoria, nunca logre comprender el odio que tenias hacia mi, me parecía raro que me hablaras de esa manera aun cando tu y yo no nos conocíamos completamente, sin embargo siempre te seguí el juego, desde hace muchos años tener tu atención me era bastante agradable, era como tener algo único, pero ahora necesito algo mas que solo tu atención, quiero que tu me veas como yo te veo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

 **Buen presentimiento.**

* * *

El día de hoy me he levantado con las ganas suficientes para hablar contigo, sin embargo me he sentido bastante nervioso, se me ha hecho algo tarde y he llegado tarde a la escuela, note que moviste levemente la cabeza de un lado a para el otro negando, sonreía, parecía burlarse de mi, pero yo me sentía algo feliz, el había notado que no estaba presente, sabia que seguramente había sido por accidente, pero aun así me alegraba pensar que había una mínima posibilidad de que el se preocupara por mi.

Por alguna razón sentí que este día seria diferente, lo note desde que inicio el día, me sentía bastante alegre, tal vez era un buen presentimiento, ya de por si mi día había comenzado de buena manera y en esos momentos lo único que esperaba era que el día acabara tal como había comenzado.

Había algo que hacia ese día especial, al principio parecía que todo estaba normal después de mi llegada tarde, al cabo de un rato, en la cuarta hora dijeron que hiciéramos un trabajo en equipo, ese día habían faltado Stan y Kenny por lo que no sabia con quien hacer equipo y sin embargo Eric se acerco a mi y me pido, mas bien me obligo a hacer equipo con el, asentí fingiendo que no me interesaba aunque en mi mente no podía parar de saltar por la felicidad que me ocasionaba que me haya hablado y pedido ser de su equipo en vez que a otro chico o chica.

El trabajo no se veía muy complicado, aunque tampoco me parecía sencillo, sin embargo Eric nos dio muchas ideas para hacer bien el trabajo y como tenia que ver con una un tanto larga investigación ya que seria una exposición, Eric dijo que fuéramos a su casa después de la escuela, me sentí bastante alegre ya que hacia bastante tiempo que no había ido a su casa, sonreí levemente pero sin mostrar completamente la felicidad que me rodeaba.

No había pasado mucho tiempo y toco la campana del receso, como ni Stan, ni Kenny había asistido a la escuela y normalmente como desde el Kindergarten los 4, Stan, Kenny, Eric y yo nos quedábamos juntos, así que me acerque a Eric que al verme no dijo nada y tan solo camino hacia la salida del salón para luego ir caminando a la cafetería, y yo le seguí, después de eso los 2 compramos nuestro almuerzo y nos sentamos juntos, aunque no sabia de que hablar, sin embargo el hablo primero.

* * *

 _ **El suspenso es genial.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

 _ **Este capitulo es mega cortito, ya que desde ayer subí 2 capítulos, y ahora que lo pienso, al comentario de Luis Carlos, Ya leí tus historias**_

* * *

Parecía que todo iba a salir bien ese día, me quedaría en el receso con el castaño y después de clases iría con el a su casa para hacer el trabajo, y a pesar de que no parecía algo importante a mi me emocionaba bastante poder estar a solas con el, esperaba que el resto del día fuera bien y que nada malo pasara.

Ya estábamos en la ultima hora de las clases del día y todo parecía ir completamente bien, eso me alegraba bastante, eso solo podía significar que nada malo pasaría ese día y eso seria bueno porque le brindaría oportunidad de estar solo y bien a lado de su amado castaño, sin embargo quien pensaría que su día no seria tan genial como lo creía en un principio.

Salimos de clases, el casillero de Eric y el mío se encontraban cerca así que caminamos por los mismo lares para dejar nuestras cosas en ellos e irnos a la casa el castaño, apeas deje las cosas me dirigí a la entrada y salida de la secundaria a esperar al castaño que tardo un poco en venir y cuando al fin lo visualice acercándose estaba con Butters, ese tipo hablaba de algo con el castaño y este solo escuchaba o fingía hacerlo, le daba un poco de lastima que el pobre de Butters fuera ignorado por el castaño, sin embargo no haría nada para evitarlo, ya que había la posibilidad de que el castaño notase mas al rubio que a el y el no dejaría que algo así pasara.

Suspire aun en la entrada, seguía esperando al chico que daba pasos cortos, me estaba comenzando a aburrir, pero después de un momento pensé que valía la pena la espera por estar un rato a solas con el, sin embargo me equivoque con aquel pensamiento ya que, cuando el castaño se acerco a mi me dijo que Butters también estaría ahí por asuntos familiares, estaba un tanto molesto pero solo fingí que me encontraba completamiento con el por ello.


End file.
